


Floating

by Cerulean_Batgirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Batgirl/pseuds/Cerulean_Batgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's powers, particularly flight, come with unforeseen irritation. Well, for the members of the Batfamily, at least. </p><p>(Set right after Damian gains superpowers. Slight adjustments to comics in some short stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Personal artwork based on this story:  
> http://elascribbles.tumblr.com/post/117466961253/i-feel-like-comic-artists-missed-a-good

Damian's newly found powers came with unexpected...annoyances. Especially for those living alongside the bothersome little Robin. Damian was already a bit of a brat, but this pushed completely new boundaries.

“You DEMON!” Tim shouted, barging into the kitchen. Damian sat at the table, casually reading a book while sipping tea. His eyes flickered to Tim for a split second in satisfaction. “I told you to stop taking things out of my utility belt! Just grab your own damn stuff from the cave!” Damian shrugged, not making eye contact with Tim. “Demon spawn, I swear to GOD if you don't stop this I will-”

Damian slapped his book shut and stood up. He looked up at Tim, at least half a foot between their eye levels. Waiting. Plotting, Tim decided.

Fed up with the behavior and completely furious with Damian's stone face, Tim kept on yelling. Damian stood still, with an unchanging bored expression. “And another thing-!” 

Tim suddenly stopped talking. Tim and Damian were at eye level. Damian smirked as Tim glanced at the floor; Damian's feet were floating a few inches above the ground. Tim squinted irritably at Damian.

“I hate you. So much.”


	2. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason was having none of Damian's flying bullshit.
> 
> (Set right after Damian gains superpowers. Slight adjustments to comics in some short stories, but nothing too different)

Damian didn't dare try his floating tricks around Jason since, well, the last time he tried. Which, incidentally, was the first.

“Todd, what do you think you're doing?!” Damian uncharacteristically shrieked, shaking his leg. Jason, who was tightly holding on to Damian's leg with both arms, let out a cocky grin.

“Oh, I figured you were accidentally floating away, since you so rudely started leaving while I was talking to you.” Jason responded. The two brothers were floating at least eight stories above the ground, wearing vigilante attire and all. 

“Drake was right. You are crazy.” Damian continued to shake his leg.

“Tiny punk ass bitch.” Jason stubbornly held on. “Maybe next time you should just listen to me like a normal fucking person.”

“Like I would listen to a zombie.” Damian spat out.

“You moron,” Jason laughed. Damian was surprised, it was unusual to see Jason really smile, let alone laugh. “You can't be serious. You're basically zombie too.” Damian actually dropped a few feet in surprise before floating again.

“-tt-” Damian hurriedly responded.

“Woah there,” Jason gripped tighter, his own legs swinging in the breeze.

Damian decided that whatever he did, Todd would always find ways to shock him. While the two of them shared foul attitudes and violent deaths, Todd was certainly more devious. Misbehaving around Jason Todd was pointless. No matter what he did, Jason could easily counteract with something far more annoying. 

Jason condescendingly whistled. “Little bird can't fly for shit.”

That's it, Damian was definitely going to drop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is not one to be trifled with.

“Cain, I don't want to train with you today.” Damian frowned, laying on the grass with Titus. The dog sat next to Damian, his tail slowly swishing back and forth in happiness.

“Well...” Cass looked at Damian longingly. Damian sighed. It was obvious she wanted to spend time with someone; the rest of the family was out of the house today. It was oddly quiet around, for once. “What then?” She asked. Damian really did not feel like doing anything today. So, naturally, he did what any eleven year old does: he fled.

Damian shot off into the air as fast as he could. At least, he thought he did. In that split second, Cass grabbed his ankles and swung him, practically throwing him horizontally. Damian never flew higher than four feet above the ground. Damian landed in the nearby bushes headfirst with a loud crunch. Stunned, he looked to Cass for an explanation, the branches snapping under him as he turned over. Titus stood in front of the bushes, excitedly barking. "I am not a frisbee, Titus," Damian scolded.

Cass simply shrugged. “Bruce said no flying.” Damian grunted as he pulled himself out of the bushes, leaves sticking to his hair and clothes. Damian almost suspected that Cass might really be the one with superpowers, and not himself.

“Fine. Let's watch a movie together.” Damian sighed, feeling completely defeated. "Pennyworth will not appreciate what we've done to the hedges." Cass let out a quiet laugh and tugged him by the arm, clearly pleased to be spending time with her perpetually scowling little brother. Damian raised an eyebrow but surrendered, knowing that she could probably find a more persuasive way to force him if she wanted to.

Damian would never admit that he was both thoroughly impressed with and slightly terrified of Cassandra Cain.


	4. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least someone's having fun.

_How did he get dragged into this?_ Damian huffed as he shuffled papers together. “Isn't this Drake's ONLY damn job?”

“Damian, come on, you know Tim is away for the month,” Dick ruffled Damian's hair, only to receive a grunt in response, “and Tim would resent that comment!” Dick placed the stack of documents into a box. “So glad we use computers nowadays,” He grinned in satisfaction. “These files were the WORST when I was Robin.”

Damian rolled his eyes, ignoring Dick's ramblings. He lifted the box, carrying it to the shelf. He found the shelf was significantly taller than he was. So now, naturally, he flew up to place the box into its proper section. Once he finished, he felt a firm hand grip his ankle.

“You're like a circus balloon!” Dick grinned, still holding onto Damian.

“Grayson, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“Aw, Dami. You're so cute.” Dick laughed, winking at Damian. “Remember who the better fighter is around here.”

Damian let out a disgruntled -tt-, recalling the last time they fought. He eventually managed to shake off his doting older brother, taking a bit more time than necessary. He would later deny any allegation of actually somewhat enjoying the attention.


	5. Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all, Damian really is a good kid.

“Ughhhh, I am so tired. I can't walk another step,” Stephanie groaned, leaning on the side of the roof. She and Damian had been patrolling all night, and the little demon was driving her up a figurative wall. It didn't help that his new abilities were supposed to be kept hidden, per Batman's request.

Damian was not really following that order though, Stephanie sighed as Damian flew back from the GCPD. “I delivered the Riddler to Commissioner Gordon, Batgirl.”

“Awesome!” Stephanie stretched her arms, yawning. “I wanna go home. It's past 5am.” Damian landed on the roof with a soft thud, looking out towards the horizon.

“Well, we should go before the sun-” Damian spoke, “What the hell?” Stephanie looped her arms around Damian's neck, hugging him. “Get off of me,” he growled.

“Please fly us home, babybird.” Stephanie smiled, lightly kissing the back of Damian's head while he tugged away. “Or I will be even more affectionate.”

“-Tt-,” Damian made a gagging noise in response to her display of affection. "I am NOT a transportation vehicle." He noticed the blood seeping out of the fabric on Stephanie's limply resting arm. He was reminded of how much he had changed since his return. He huffed in annoyance, noting her muscles tense at his slight movement. Brown always hid her discomfort around Damian, even if she was injured. It severely bothered him. “Only if I can purchase a few weapons through your accounts.”

“B found your swords stash again?” Stephanie giggled wearily. Damian grunted in confirmation. “Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm always in hot water with him anyway.” Damian grasped her arms and slowly floated towards the manor as the sun began to rise. “Thanks, kiddo.” Stephanie patted him happily.

“If anyone finds out about this, I'll kill you.”

“I would expect nothing less.”


	6. Barbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has a tough time showing appreciation.

“And there you have it!” Barbara enthusiastically waved her hand around the keyboard. “Do you understand, Damian?”

“Hrm. Yes.” Damian nodded as he glanced at the computer screen. Damian wanted to increase his skill in computers. Dick happily sent him over to Oracle for a quick lesson. Damian was impressed with Barbara's solid teaching skills. “...thank you for teaching me.”

Barbara sat back in her wheelchair. “It was nothing. You're a sharp individual.” The compliment made Damian's cheeks turn pink with pride. He appreciated the use of the term 'individual', rather than 'child'. “Would you like any tea or coffee?” She wheeled herself over to the kitchen with ease.

Damian felt unusually self-conscious.

“Tea. I'll help.” He dashed over, reaching to grab the cups on the counter before Barbara could.

Barbara smiled and placed her hand on Damian's arm. “Damian.” Damian opened his mouth to protest. “Thank you. But you don't need to.” Damian flushed in embarrassment. Helping her like this...was childish. And condescending to her own capabilities. With all the superpowers in the world, he still felt incredibly small next to her.

“Gordon.” Damian stood up straight, making direct eye contact. Barbara looked back, with her silver-blue eyes. Damian immediately decided that while Dick's were much warmer and more vibrant, Barbara's were filled with ice cold...cleverness. As if she knew exactly what he was feeling.

“Yes?” Barbara adjusted her glasses.

“Would you like to go flying?” Damian asked. Barbara's eyes lit up. “We could go. You could hold on. I'd let you. I suppose.” Damian looked away, becoming more flustered by the moment. “As a thank you,” he mumbled. For teaching him skills without questioning his intelligence. Treating him like an adult. Barbara looked a bit conflicted, considering the proposal. Damian added, “It would be very easy for me in my new condition.”

“That...actually sounds like fun.” Barbara laughed, something Damian hadn't really heard from her too frequently. He was aware that Grayson made her laugh often, but somehow he had never noticed it. Her laugh was pleasant yet confident, loud without restraint. Damian found it to be far more satisfying to listen to than Brown's high-pitched, uncontrollable giggling (though being on patrol with her every other night could have skewed his opinion). Damian grasped Barbara's shoulder and hooked through the underside of her legs with ease, lifting her up and holding her like a newlywed bride. “Right now?” Barbara nervously laughed. Okay, a newlywed vigilante bride in the arms of a super-powered twelve year old. A little weird.

“The stars are nice right now,” Damian added awkwardly. She clutched his shoulder as he held onto her tightly, flying out the window.

As they soared above Gotham, Barbara's eyes twinkled with delight. Her joyous laugh rang across the night sky. Once they exited the city limits, she pointed out various constellations. Damian couldn't help but be hypnotized by the old astronomy legends she spoke of. Barbara was pleased to see a mystified Damian Wayne, enjoying himself like a kid should. After their excursion, Damian was always at ease around Barbara. Even Dick was at a loss when Damian informed him that he was going over Barbara's yet again that week.

“What, are you jealous that I'm hanging out with your girlfriend, Grayson?” Damian teased as Dick blushed.

“She's not my...argh, and n-no, I'm not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely the toughest one to write, but I really love the idea of these two becoming awesome friends.


	7. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is adjusting to Damian's abilities...rather quickly.

Damian refrained from using his powers around Alfred in the beginning.

“Master Damian, could you hand me the floral tea set on the top shelf?” Damian politely obliged, floating to the top shelf.

At least SOMEONE didn't tiptoe around his new abilities.

“Master Damian, would it be possible for you to adjust the painting up there on the wall?” Damian sighed and flew up to the wall, assisting Alfred.

“Master Damian, would you be so kind as to yank Master Dick off of the manor roof?” Damian rolled his eyes and floated outside through the window. Dick's disagreeable shouting was heard a few moments later, but the roof removal of his oldest brother was successful.

“Master Damian, is it alright if you dust the antique chandelier?” Damian groaned loudly, suspecting he was being used. He looked at Alfred with a raised eyebrow.

“Really, Pennyworth?” Damian asked as Alfred handed him the feather duster. "All this in one day?"

“I'll brew a pot of your favorite tea and bake those cookies I know you enjoy,” Alfred added. Damian hesitated. “No one is home to tease you, Master Damian.” Damian glanced at the older gentleman, aware of how hard the man worked.

“...Fine.” Damian floated up to the ceiling of the hallway with the chandelier as Alfred walked to the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Alfred spoke quietly. After the task, Damian aggressively reminded Alfred that he only did it for the tea and cookies. Alfred smiled as he patted him on the shoulder, saying “Yes, yes, of course Master Damian.”

Damian happily sipped his tea while eating his cookies, secretly pleased with himself.


	8. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a hard time expressing himself.

Damian was incredibly aware of how uncomfortable Father was whenever he used his new abilities.

“I don't want you to become careless in your training, Damian.” Bruce scolded for an annoying amount of time. While Damian somewhat enjoyed the extra attention, he was quickly fed up with with his father's aversion to the whole affair. Damian constantly felt irritated around Bruce.

Damian scrunched his eyebrows in frustration. This afternoon Bruce was seated next to him on the couch, reading through files. “I know you're staring at me, Father,” Damian muttered. Bruce sighed, annoyingly aware that being stealthy around his children was pointless. “Well?” Damian interrogated. Bruce shifted on the couch, clearly uncomfortable with the question. He glanced at the doorway, plotting an escape. Ever since the discovery of Damian's abilities, Bruce always looked somewhat...lost. It bothered Damian to the core.

Bruce grunted in denial. “It's nothing, Damian.” He shifted yet again, intending to stand up. Instinctively, Damian grabbed his arm. After an awkward pause, Bruce grumpily looked at Damian. “Let go.” Damian swallowed anxiously. He hadn't meant to grab him. But he was already in deep trouble, so he continued holding on to Bruce like a stubborn child. Bruce grunted, staring at the ceiling. Damian scowled, annoyed by his father's silence.

“Are you angry with me, Father?” Damian asked. “With what I can do?”

Stiff silence permeated the air until Bruce finally spoke. “Your powers...are concerning, Damian. They could be temporary.” Bruce lightly tugged away, but Damian was still latched onto Bruce's arm. Bruce looked down at Damian, his son's eyes bright blue and unwavering. Bruce took a breath and leaned in towards Damian. “I'm worried...” Bruce took his free arm and placed it onto Damian's shoulder, “that you could be hurt one day. And,” Bruce closed his eyes, “I just can't lose you again.”

Damian felt his eyes sting as he looked at his concerned father. Bruce began to slowly open his eyes. Embarrassed, Damian rapidly pressed his face into Bruce's chest, allowing a few quiet tears to drop onto his father's shirt. His grip on Bruce's arm was gently released as Bruce warmly wrapped his arms around Damian. “I love you, Damian.” Damian didn't respond, but Bruce did feel a slightly damp sensation on his shirt. He hugged Damian a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two for Bruce. Thanks for reading!


	9. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce had clearly adopted only very ungrateful, cruel children.

“Quit your pouting, B,” Nightwing teased. Batman grumbled disagreeably, continuing his scowl. 

“Can someone get this on video?” Oracle’s voice echoed in everyone’s ear. “The security footage there is low quality.” Bruce uttered a threat as the Red Hood barked out a laugh.

“Sure thing,” Red Robin pulled out his phone while smiling. Bruce flung his arm forward in an attempt to grab Tim’s cell phone, but was met with resistance from Robin’s super-powered grip.

“Relax.” Black Bat patted Bruce on the head, an amused expression on her face. Bruce could tell Cass was holding back laughter. On the contrary, Batgirl was not holding back her own laughter. Stephanie was currently standing next to Jason, holding onto her sides and crying from laughter. Jason was doing the same exact thing.

“Can I go now?” Damian demanded, holding his struggling vigilante parent. “Pennyworth is waiting.” Dick continued holding onto Damian’s cape like a leash.

Bruce had painfully broken his leg during the fight with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Lucky for him, everyone was out patrolling at the time and provided timely backup. Unlucky for him, the batmobile was currently...malfunctioning. (The boys had all immediately pointed to Jason when Bruce asked that afternoon. Jason laughed. What the hell did he do? Bruce was almost afraid to ask.) So now, Bruce had to take his only option.

Damian had to fly him home. However, his leg injury forced Damian to hold him in his arms horizontally. As if he were a rescued princess. Bruce was less than pleased.

“I’m in agonizing pain,” Bruce groaned, gesturing to his limp leg.

“Shut up, B. You’re fine,” Jason snarked.

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Dick snarked at the same time. 

“So dramatic,” Tim rolled his eyes, still holding the cell phone.

“Real cute,” Barbara’s sarcastic voice came into the cowl.

“Boohoo!” Stephanie quipped.

“-Tt-,” Damian added.

Cass shrugged apathetically.

Bruce was ready to locate a batarang and stab himself in the throat.

“Oh, oh! Rock him back and forth, Robin.” Dick ordered Damian as Tim continued recording. Bruce was helpless as Damian held him with more force. The boy seemed to be enjoying himself, forcing his typically stoic father into such an unusually comical situation. Bruce pleadingly looked to Cassandra, his sweet, sweet daughter, to be the voice of reason.

“Like a baby.” She smiled. Bruce felt utterly betrayed. He had clearly adopted only very ungrateful, cruel children, he decided as he was rocked back and forth.

Dick had finally let go of Damian’s cape and allowed him to fly to the batcave after at least another fifteen minutes of his dignity being attacked.

Damian flew in the night sky for a little while. “Father?” He asked.

“Hm?” Bruce responded, his tone grouchy.

“Look.” Damian nodded his head towards the city. The city was beautifully lit from above. He could see the Gotham River, reflections floating from the sparkling building lights. Bruce opened his mouth in surprise, observing the sight. The clouds gently floated above the buildings and revealed a few brighter stars. Bruce squeezed Damian’s shoulder with pride. Damian couldn’t hide the blush that spread across his face.

Maybe one day Gotham City could be just as beautiful down below. Bruce smiled. He had adopted terribly ungrateful, cruel...loving, perfect children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was a bit on the silly side, it's fine. Let me have my fun. Thanks for reading until the end!


End file.
